Communication industry, as a public service industry, has some advantages in reaching the public over conventional industries like broadcast, television and transportation. For example, the communication network has wider coverage and much more users. Communication network operators, however, have not made full use of these advantages to provide effective advertisement platforms for businessmen to put their business advertisements or for commonweal promotion.
Therefore, communication network operators put forward a telephone service providing market information in voice advertisement which enables advantages of the communication network to be fully used in providing effective advertisement platforms for businessmen and promoting commonweal. Through the advertisement platform, businessmen could provide network based advertisement service, which will increase the benefits of the operator of the communication network.
According to regulations of market-information telephone service, the procedure of market-information telephone service in the prior art includes the following steps: the operator designates a special telephone number for advertisement access; subscribers listen to advertisement messages which are played by the communication system by dialing the special telephone number for advertisement access, and there are several ways to play advertisement, such as the rotation mode and the random mode.